Theldor Marshal
History "I... Of course i miss my home... But my job's not done yet." Early History Theldor was born in a small villiage of Godshome. Founded in 898 by Talin Henim. It was a peaceful town for almost 100 years. During this time, there was one family that worked proudly as the head of the villiage guard. Working both as peace keepers, and guardians of the most pure and simple belief of the villiage. The Love of your fellow man. This family that endured endless hardship in the name of the villiage came to be known as the Marshals. For young Theldor, being a Marshal was a thing of great pride, and growing up he would often boast of his destiny to protect the village. Though his family often frowned upon for his brash nature, it could not be denied that he was somewhat deserving of it. He learned quickly despite being young, and his generous nature and dedication to helping others was an almost infections trait. For 8 years, Theldor Marshal lived a happy and carefree life in Godshome. That is, until in 982, a woman named Marianne came down from the mountains by the village. In the next few days, she gave birth to a Dhampir by the name of Kaylee. Though there was much conflict in the village about what to do about the child, Theldor knew little of the dangers of Vampires. He took more interest in the baby girl that was adopted by the mayor, and for three years he would try and see her. It was little more then childhood curiosity, but soon, the baby became a drive for him. The first person in the village that he felt he really could protect as a Marshal. That is, until 985. In 985. The vampires came down from the mountains. They tore through the villiage, killing the weak and slaughtering the strong. Though his family tried to resist, they were farmers, peaceful folk that had fought bandits at most. Compared to these night-walkers, they were bugs to be crushed. Theldor never saw much of the slaughter of his home. When they came, his mother and father ordered him to run. They told him to flee to the next town, to seek help, to get reinforcements. He didn't realize it at the time, but they knew no help would come. Regardless, he ran. Unfortunately. Escape wasn't so simple. The vampires were intent on erasing every trace of the village from this world, so when they saw him escaping into the forest, they naturally gave chase. However, as the young boy ran, he stumbled upon a very peculiar encounter. A group of Pixies, who had traveled far from home, were gathered in a clearing when he stumbled in. He begged and pleaded for them to help, not knowing who or what they were, he desperately asked for them to help. They offered him a deal. They would help him, if in return, he would one day return the favor. With no other choice, the Pixies fought off the vampires with ease. Forcing them to retreat. The Pixies granted Theldor a small portion of their fey magic, not enough to awaken energy inside of him, but enough to grant him some power. Just enough to keep him alive a little longer, until he could repay his debt. The grateful boy thanked them, and set out to get help. It would be only a few weeks before he discovered that no one would try and help fight against vampires. Late History In 986, he arrived in the city of Haven. A massive and historical city. He was a stranger to city life, and even more so to living alone. And to make matters worse, upon entering the city he was immediately arrested. At the time, he knew nothing of such an incredibly civilized place, and having only recently gained possession of a crossbow to hunt with, he'd had it in his hands when he was picked up by two guardsmen and charged with Brandishing a weapon. When they brought him in to pay his fine, they learned how new he was to the city. After a great deal of talking and a few silver pieces exchanging hands to pay the bare minimum fine he could, he was sent back out into the city to try a start at this life once again. But now with a better idea of what to do. Despite this though, he wandered. Unsure of where to go to find work and what kind of work he could help with, he asked anyone he though could help. He stopped in bars, taverns, inns, and even guild halls before finally someone stopped him. The man was dressed in dark garb and seemed rather unsavory, but Theldor, believing in the good of anyone, followed him. And so, he eventually picked up work as a Duskwalker. Operating as a sort of enforcement protection for the Nightstalls. At the time, working to protect trade in an open market seemed like a good idea, and he was proud of what he did, that is, until one day when he realized that he was helping to guard an organization that traded in people's lives. After that, his focus changed. Not content to let this slide but aware of his weakness, he worked for three months to gather information, honing his skill and fixating on obtaining as much evidence he could on this cruel operation. Finally, he obtained enough proof to put almost the entire organization behind bars. Returning to the two guards who had helped him when he arrived, he was struck to learn one of them had been killed in a freak accident involving a cart chase, an orc, and a cabbage stall. Needless to say, Theldor delivered his information in a far more somber tone than intended. But what followed after was a great joy to both of them. The organization was busted wide open thanks to Theldor's information. And since he was only able to hand it over unofficially, the one who got all the credit was the guardsman Thomas Graven, who was promptly promoted. This began the glory days for Theldor, and a time he is proud of. Thanks to his team up with Graven, a great deal of criminal organizations have taken heavy blows, and though it's been subtle, the fruits of his labor have begun to steadily wear down at the crime rates in the slum areas. But despite this, he has begun to hear word of out between the Kingdom of Egron, and the Orcs of Londorwin. Now, he's started to wonder. Perhaps they could use his help. Appearance "You ever tried '''not' being covered in blood? People tend to like you more."'' Theldor marshal is a character one would not easily remember. Standing at an average height for a human, with pale skin and sage green eyes, his only remarkable feature is the snow white hair that falls around his face in a frequently unkempt mess. His face is one of sharp but simple features. A subtle nose and plain lips are oft covered by a black mask. And his ears give off the faintest hint of what may have once been elven ancestry in his family bloodline, now diluted with human heritage, they remain round but with a slight point at the ends. His posture and tone is that of a fast and thin man. Betraying his weak frame with incredible agility, he is deceptive in his ability as he often appears very relaxed, giving off a calm air at even the most tense of times. While most might assume this is through training or diligence, the opposite is true. This is just his natural state of being. Personality "Killing a man is easy, any punk with a knife can do that. Taking someone alive? That's why they hire me." A kind man at heart, Theldor Marshal is a strong believer in the good of all. In his own words; "Everyone has good in them, and by the same sense everyone has some evil as well. Just because someone does the wrong things for the wrong reasons, doesn't mean they're bad people, it just means they're doing what's right by them." Despite the loss of his family, Theldor has held very tightly onto one of his family's belief that all deserve a second chance, and his villages belief to love your fellow man. Being all that he has left of his past he has grasped tightly to these codes, and through this has resolved to never kill another sentient being. Of course, this doesn't mean he won't kill to save the lives of others, if he has a chance to ensure the maximum amount of survivors, he will do everything he can to ensure it. Regardless of good or evil. One odd thing about the man however, is his lawful nature. Though it seems that he'd be the type to thrive in a world of law and order, the opposite is true. His sense of justice and strict measure of code is what makes him thrive in chaos. Where others panic and loose sight of reality, he is calmest here. In times where nothing makes sense, his law becomes the only law, and he grabs hold of that fact, turning it into both his sword and his shield against the madness he faces every day. Friends Thomas Graven, Senior City Guardsman Thel and Tom have been the strangest of friends, and yet the closest. Despite being many years appart and having met only for mutual benefit, the two have come to a strong and reassuring understanding over the years. Now, both rely on one another in order to help keep the city safe. An agreement that just resonates well with Theldor. Enemies "You just killed two dozen people, destroyed a ship, the dock it crashed into, and you think '''I'm' the bad guy?"'' Theldor doesn't really have any enimies. It's not that people don't hate him, most people do, it's just that he doesn't keep track. He's screwed over a great number of criminals, and his home has been destroyed by vampires, but because of his philosophies he just won't call anyone his "Enemy". Aspirations Theldor want's to see a land where a person's life and well-being is valued above all else. Be it a city, guild, or just a town. He's tired of the world always being kill or be killed, and would put his life on the line to realize his dream. In a perfect world, he would rebuild his village. However, he's not a fool. He knows that such a goal isn't so simple, so he's content simply to save any and every life he can. Regardless of their good or evil intentions, if he thinks his actions will end with the most people still alive, he will act with that goal in heart. Only one other thing has ever occupied his mind as a goal. And that's the girl, the Dhampir. Ever since he heard a rumor about a Half-Vampire gaining fame in a distant area, he's wondered about trying to see if it's the same girl... Category:Player Character